ourtoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Data Visualization Tools
= Why not just insert images? = In many cases an image with the graphics is enough and easier to produce. With data visualization scripts the graphics are generated or changed dynamically, when the user clicks a button for example. In this analysis we will compare some selected data visualization tools. The main purpose is to select tools to be used in the launch of the Portuguese, Spanish and French Ranking in April 2010. Your participation is welcomed! Just edit the page and add your contribution. = What to analyse when choosing a data visualization solution: = Results * Price: (Year for non-commercial purposes) * Freedom: Free for all, free for non-commercial, non-free * Easy to use: All computer users, webbies, programmers * Documentation: Are their clear manuals, and documented examples for all features? * Type of graphics: Bar, line, pie-chart, time-line, others... * Accuracy: How reliable is the tool? * Flexibility: Size, colours, fonts, number of elements * Browser compatibility: Check for IE7+, Firefox2+, Safari/Chrome and Opera Technology * Output: SVG, Canvas, VML, flash, html, html tables, images, imagemaps ... * Input: html, xml, json, JavaScript, csv, Excel... * Needs server side scripts?: Php, Java, Pearl, Python... We are just looking at scripts that don't need server scripting * Depends on external servers?: Very important. If it depends the display of the graphics will depend on the longevity of the company/product and speed will depend on their servers. * License: Proprietary, MIT, GPL... Screenshots Do they look good? Do they fit in GP design? Other links * Link to main website * Link to demos = Solutions = Template (name & link here) Screenshots Results * Price: * Freedom: * Easy to use: * Documentation: * Type of graphics: * Accuracy: * Flexibility: * Browser compatibility: Technology * Output: * Input: * Needs server side scripts?: * Depends on external servers?: * License: Other links * Website * Demo jQuery Visualize Screenshots Image:Visualize_bar.png|Bar Image:Visualize_line.png|Line Image:Visualize_area.png|Area Image:Visualize_pie.png|Pie Results * Price: 0€ * Freedom: Free for all uses * Easy to use: Webbie * Documentation: Ok * Type of graphics: Bar, area, line, pie * Accuracy: * Flexibility: Quite configurable * Browser compatibility: IE6, IE7, IE8, Firefox 2, Firefox 3.5, Safari 3 and 4, Opera 9. Technology * Output: Canvas, VML in IE * Input: Html table on the page * Needs server side scripts?: No * Depends on external servers?: No * License: MIT Other links * Website * Demo Highcharts Screenshots Image:Highcharts area 1.png Image:Highcharts area 2.png Image:Highcharts bar 1.png Image:Highcharts bar line 1.png Image:Highcharts dots.png Image:Highcharts lines 1.png Image:Highcharts lines 2.png Image:Highcharts lines 3.png Image:Highcharts pie.png Image:Highcharts pie bar line.png Image:Highcrarts area 3.png Image:Highcharts bar 2.png Image:Highcharts bar 3.png Image:Highcharts bar 4.png Image:Highcharts bar 5.png Image:Highcharts bar 6.png Image:Highcharts line 4.png And more... Results * Price: Free for non-commercial, except governmental organizations * Freedom: You can redistribute in non-commercial packages, you can't change * Easy to use: Webbie * Documentation: Ok * Type of graphics: Many types * Accuracy: * Flexibility: * Browser compatibility: All modern browsers, incl IE Technology * Output: Canvas, VML * Input: Javascript * Needs server side scripts?: No * Depends on external servers?: No * License: Proprietary Other links * Website * Demo jqPlot Screenshots Image:Jqplot1.png Image:Jqplot2.png Image:Jqplot3.png Results * Price: 0€ * Freedom: Free for all uses * Easy to use: Webbie (you have to study the manual to configure new graphics). Modifying the model is more or less easy * Documentation: OK * Type of graphics: Line, pie, bar and other * Accuracy: * Flexibility: Quite configurable, many models and variations * Browser compatibility: IE 6, IE 7, IE 8, Firefox, Safari, and Opera Technology * Output: Canvas and VML * Input: Javascript * Needs server side scripts?: No * Depends on external servers?: No * License: MIT and GPL Important: Plug-ins can extend it's functionality. Other links * Website * Demo Fusioncharts Screenshots Image:Fusioncharts 1.png Image:Fusioncharts 2.png Image:Fusioncharts 3.png Image:Fusioncharts 4.png Image:Fusioncharts 5.png Image:Fusioncharts 6.png Image:Fusioncharts 7.png Image:Fusioncharts 8.png Image:Fusioncharts 9.png Image:Fusioncharts 10.png And more... Results * Price: Free * Freedom: Free for all * Easy to use: Webbie * Documentation: Example based * Type of graphics: Many bar, line, area, stacked, combination, funel and gant charts * Accuracy: * Flexibility: * Browser compatibility: Any browser with flash Technology * Output: Flash * Input: XML * Needs server side scripts?: No * Depends on external servers?: No * License: MIT + GPL Other links * Website Google API based Some apps to help you create Google Charts: * Chartpart * Charlie Screenshots Results * Price: Free * Freedom: Use as it is for all purposes * Easy to use: Usually all computer users * Documentation: Ok, * Type of graphics: Line charts, Bar charts, Pie charts Updated, Venn diagrams, Scatter plots, Radar charts, Maps, Google-o-meters, QR codes * Accuracy: * Flexibility: Good, but resolution limited to 300.000px * Browser compatibility: Excellent PNG files Technology * Output: PNG image * Input: Data in online form * Needs server side scripts?: No * Depends on external servers?: Yes, Google Chart API * License: Google TOS * Note: Images can be made interactive trough image maps and javascript. Easy to do with bar charts Other links * Website * List of GUI apps